


Big Epic Romance

by Astus



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astus/pseuds/Astus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot of schmoop. After the last battle on Angel, Angel and Spike are the only survivors. Spike is seriously injured and starts to get on Angel's nerves. What's a vampire to do? Call Buffy, of course!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Epic Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on Tumblr. [My tumblr if you're interested.](http://thetamingofspike.tumblr.com/)

They had won, for what it was worth. Not the war, but the battle. But Spike wasn't sure that the war could be won. Whatever they did, evil would always remain. But the victory didn't come without a price. Angel had gone after the dragon. Spike had gone after whoever came after him. In the end, there had just had been the two of them left, battered, bloodied, and broken. Spike more broken than Angel. He was pretty sure that his spine had cracked somewhere in the fighting. He had heard the snap, and then felt nothing. Angel had come to his rescue, like Spike was a bloody damsel in distress.

They had moved into an empty, abandoned apartment. It wasn't too bad. It didn't have electricity when they got there, but Spike told Angel how to rig it up. He remembered from when he did it in the crypt. He had tried to get Angel to nick the neighbor's cable as well, but the suggestion was immediately shot down. Stupid Angel. His soul was kind of a bitch. Spike's soul was far superior. Something he reminded Angel of every time he got a chance.

Spike was holed up in his room. He couldn't walk, so Angel had been taking care of him.

“Angel, I'm feeling peckish!” Spike yelled through the door. “And don't forget the weetabix this time!” Spike could practically hear Angel's eyes roll.

A few minutes later Angel came in, carrying a chipped white coffee cup that proclaimed that coffee made him poop.

“Your highness,” Angel said sarcastically, as he handed the mug to Spike.

“Good work, peasant,” Spike replied.

“Spike, we need to talk about what we're going to do long term. We can't stay here indefinitely. Wolfram and Hart are going to track us eventually.”

“And you don't want the responsibility of taking care of me.”

“Spike-”

“No, that's fine Angel. You go ahead and move on. Don't let me hold you back.”

“That's not what I meant.”

“Sure it is. Don't want the inconvenience, huh? Just like old times.”

“Why do you have to make everything so difficult?”

“Me? I make things difficult?”

“Yes. I just want you to be safe, goddammit it. Just work with me here.”

Spike became quiet. Angel sighed and left the room. Spike drank from the mug. The blood coated his throat. He closed his eyes. Sometimes he still missed drinking from humans. Missed the taste. The violence. And then he choked on the guilt. Angel should have left him to die in the alley. He gulped down the rest of the blood and tried to think of nothing. Then he slipped into sleep.

Angel had left the door open. The was the first thing Spike noticed when he woke up. The next thing he noticed was that Angel was talking to someone. He didn't hear anyone else in the room. On the phone then. He cocked his head to the side to listen better.

“Buffy, I don't know what to do,” Angel was saying.

So he was taking to Buffy? Spike's fingers started tapping rhythmically against his thighs.

“Yeah, of course.” Angel then muttered something that Spike couldn't quite catch. Something low and intimate. This was followed by “Love you.” He didn't want to hear anymore. He wanted to get drunk. Angel and Buffy were reuniting then. He hoped they were very happy together. No he didn't. Fuck both of them. But he supposed that he knew that it would be Angel and Buffy in the end. After all, “they'll never be friends.” Spike was just a temporary layover.

The next few days were a little tense between Spike and Angel. Angel tried to talk to Spike, and Spike froze him out. They grew more exasperated with each other. Everything escalated into an argument.

“Spike, just let me get you into the tub!”

“So you can ogle my bits? I don't think so.”

“Fine. Just lay in the blood then.”

Spike might have spilled a mug of blood on himself.

The next day, Spike was trying to clean himself up by using the sheet to wipe off his chest. Maybe he did need a bath. Damned if was telling Angel that.

Spike looked up when the door opened. “What is it, peach-” He broke off. Buffy never did knock. She always walked into the room liked she owned it. And the truth was, was that she did. At least she owned the person inside of it. Spike had no illusions about that. He would always be willing to go to his knees for her.

Spike watched her come into the room. She looked the same. Maybe a little thinner, a little older. Still the most beautiful person Spike had ever seen. His chest hurt, ached. He had to look away.

“So, the poof called you?”

“I'd rather you had.”

“Don't know why,” Spike trailed off. His eyes focused somewhere behind Buffy. “I guess you knew I was alive.”

“Yeah, Andrew told me.”

“Little wanker. I told him not to.”

“I'm glad he did.”

“Wasn't sure you would be. Glad.”

Buffy sighed. “I told you that I loved you. Why didn't you believe me?”

“You never did. All those times I told you. Don't know why you would expect more of me.”

“You're right.”

Spike's eyes widened in surprise. “Wanna run that by me again, Slayer?”

“I said you're right. Maybe I didn't deserve to be believed.”

“Wasn't just you. We both fucked up. Guess I just needed some time, yeah?”

Buffy walked further into the room and sat down beside Spike. “What if I said it now?”

Spike finally looked at Buffy. “You saying it cause I'm a cripple? I got my pride, ya know. Don't need your-”

“Spike!” Buffy interrupted. “I love you dammit! I want you to come with me.”

Spike was suspicious. “What about Angel?”

“I'm pretty sure he wants you to come with me too.”

Spike rolled his eyes. “Don't you have some big epic romance you need to be getting to?”

Buffy smiled. She put one of her hands on Spike's chest. “Guess I do.”

Buffy's hand felt like a promise. The ache sharpened, sweetened. Spike let himself smirk. “When do we leave, love?”

 

 


End file.
